Contra Natura
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Que va en contra de la naturaleza o la moral /•/ SasuKarin Month 2018 /•/ Tema: Omegaverse


Disclaimer:

 _Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shūeisha y Shūkan Shōnen Jump (manga), Hayato Date, Pierrot y TV Tokyo (anime)._

Notas introductorias:

 _Sabía de la existencia de este género (omegaverse) pero jamás me había cruzado por la cabeza hacer algo medianamente parecido, no es mi zona, pero lo votaron para formar parte del SasuKarin month 2018, así que de antemano me disculpo si uso mal algún concepto o término._

Dedicatorias:

 _Fic para el SasuKarin Month 2018._

 _Tema: Omegaverse._

* * *

 **Contra Natura**

Odiaba que hablaran como si no pudiera escucharlos.

Se miró en el espejo solo para asegurarse de que el collar no se veía con la campera de cuello alto.

Era un caso perdido, la línea negra que se dibujaba debajo del mentón era difícil de ignorar, su madre se había asegurado de no dejar un solo espacio de oportunidad desde que mandó hacer el primer diseño.

Se puso los audífonos, pero no inició la lista de reproducción. Solo fue bajando las escaleras, procurando hacer ruido para anunciar que iba en camino a su encuentro, solo así dejaban de tener la misma absurda discusión de siempre sobre si debía o no acompañarlos a ese tipo de reuniones del clan.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó su madre al verlo—. No te has cambiado de ropa.

—No voy a ir.

La mujer se pasó una mano por el largo pelo.

—Pero ¡qué dices! Es una noche importante para tu hermano.

—Por eso mismo.

—No seas absurdo—insistió su madre, aunque su padre quien, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, la interrumpió.

—Sasuke—le llamó con voz grave—, sé que entiendes que sigues siendo mi hijo, y que es para protegerte.

Levantó la mano para que se detuviera ahí, no hacía falta que lo dijera. Suficiente hacía el collar con recordarle cuál era su posición dentro de la casa, y del clan en general. De cualquier modo, no le hacía ilusión ir a una reunión en la que todas las miradas iban dirigidas a él, preguntándose con indignación el motivo por el que le trataban con tantos privilegios siendo atan inferior a todos los demás.

—Espera —repuso su madre al verlo caminar —¿Vas a salir? —preguntó angustiada.

—Solo a la rivera.

—¿Te tomaste las píldoras?

Asintió quedamente.

—Déjalo estar —dijo su padre tomándola del brazo—, ya vamos tarde.

Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en despedirles, solo empezó la reproducción de la música y salió por la puerta de la cocina de aquella enorme casa en la que se sentía asfixiado.

A medida que se alejaba, el olor de los árboles y la vida del bosque, inundó sus pulmones dándole un alivio que solo ahí afuera podía encontrar. Siguió un camino que conocía de memoria, sintiendo los últimos rayos del sol sobre su cara y el viento pasar entre su cabello.

El sonido el agua le alertó de que había llegado a su destino, así que solo se dejó caer mirando nada en particular.

Pensó en dormitar, de verdad le costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño en la casa. Se puso la mano en el cuello. Hacía unos meses, un tipo había intentado marcarlo, y aunque peleó con todas sus fuerzas, Itachi se lo tuvo que quitar de encima.

Había sido caótico. Desde entonces, su madre se había vuelto más reacia a dejarlo salir hasta que no tuviera un alfa que cuidara de él, por lo que ese pequeño trozo de bosque, aún parte de la propiedad familiar, era lo más lejos que podía estar.

Cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar, ya estaba cansado de darle vueltas a un asunto que claramente no podía resolver salvo quizás, volviendo a nacer, pero ni siquiera así era seguro. La probabilidad había jugado en su contra al momento de repartir la carga genética, dejándole el recuerdo de una infamia cometida por un miembro antiguo de la familia, que se había rehusado a tomar una pareja "digna" para su descendencia, según palabras de su padre.

Con el agua fluyendo a su lado y la quietud del sitio, pronto se quedó dormido.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, no pudiendo evitar su reacción al tener de frente la mirada fija de un par de ojos rojizos.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Karin? —preguntó incorporándose y quitándosela de encima.

—Me empezaba a preguntar si tendría que llamar a urgencias o algo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pues de que no reaccionabas.

Sasuke se quitó los audífonos y se frotó los ojos.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Pasan de las ocho.

—No creí dormir tanto…

—Pues ya ves que si —respondió Karin sentándose a su lado—. Sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que estés fuera y solo por tanto tiempo.

Sasuke resopló.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —preguntó ella.

De nuevo no le respondió, pero se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de vuelta.

En la casa solo quedaban algunos empleados terminando sus tareas antes de retirase, y ninguno en especial puso atención a cuándo llegó, sacó un par de latas se soda de la nevera, mucho menos cuando aseguró la puerta de su habitación.

Se quitó la campera, estaba húmeda y fue a buscar algo que ponerse al notar que la camiseta también se había trasminado, mientras Karin buscaba la película en el listado.

La miró desde el otro lado de la habitación. No recordaba desde cuando la había dejado entrar por primera vez, o cuándo fue que empezaron a tratarse de modo informal, si bien ella no era muy dada a las formalidades. Se puso un polo de algodón tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

Entonces, antes de cerrar de nuevo el cajón, vio un resplandor en el fondo. Una pequeña llave dorada se convirtió en el objeto de toda su atención y que había estado cambiando de lugar las últimas semanas desde que la hurtó de la caja fuerte de su madre, en un intento de no topársela porque lo llevaba a pensar en algo que no quería, pero que, al mismo tiempo, tampoco podía apartar de su mente.

Volvió a mirar a Karin, concentrada en su misión de encontrar una película que no hubiesen visto ya.

Su madre se volvía loca cada que iba a la casa y percibía su olor, por sutil que fuera. No la soportaba, ni hablar de que consideraba que era cualquier cosa menos "adecuada", pese a su privilegiada posición en su propia familia. Si no había hecho algo al respecto, era porque no deseaba avivar las viejas tenciones entre clanes, mustiamente aliviadas mediante contratos, alianzas políticas y empresariales, que mantenían a cada uno por su lado en caminos perfectamente paralelos.

Salvo por ellos dos, desde que se conocieron en la secundaria y se habían convertido en una dupla curiosa, no por eso precisamente apreciada.

Ninguno de los dos se ajustaba del todo a lo deseado en ellos, se negaban a aceptar los roles que les correspondían por naturaleza y eso era enfadoso para muchos viejos de rancias tradiciones.

Tomó la llave sujetándola fuertemente en la mano.

—Karin —llamó en voz baja al sentarse a su lado.

Ella desvió la mirada apenas por poco y sin más preámbulo le entregó la llave.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una llave, ¿no es obvio?

—¡Obviamente no es del frigo! —chilló incorporándose, quedando parada en el sillón, poniéndose tensa —¿Acaso es de tu…?

Sasuke asintió.

Karin se puso roja súbitamente.

—No puedes darme algo así nada más —dijo tartamudeando y cayendo de rodillas de nuevo sobre el sillón, a su lado—, se supone que…

—¿Esperabas una fiesta como la de Itachi?

—¡No me refiero a eso!

—¿Quieres marcar a alguien más?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Estaba completamente colorada, sin saber qué hacer o decir, no era un comportamiento propio de una alfa, su padre se lo recriminaba constantemente al verla dar saltos y chillidos de un sitio a otro cuando se emocionaba por algo.

—No estás de broma ¿verdad?

—¿Acaso te lo parece? Si no la quieres…

Karin se apresuró a esconderla detrás de su espalda.

—Ahora es mía —repuso rápidamente.

Se quedaron quietos, tan solo mirándose por un momento que les pareció eterno, fue solo hasta que Sasuke se puso de pie que la tensión que se había creado entre ambos se alivió un poco.

Karin aprovechó para ver de nuevo aquella llave, sosteniéndola entre sus manos, como si la acunara.

Ella siempre se había considerado incapaz de hacer tal cosa como marcar a alguien. Pese a haber crecido con la mejor educación disponible sobre las leyes y el orden del mundo, como a todos les encantaba llamar, nunca entendió el propósito real de forzar mediante estímulos hormonales un vínculo emocional tan potente que dolía solo de ver.

Recordó a su madre. Su padre la había marcado cuando apenas era una adolescente, la usaba cuando quería, convenciéndola de que la reacción de su cuerpo que la obligaba a corresponder en el sexo, era auténtico amor, y cuando se aburrió, marcó a otra.

Perder su marca la enloqueció, se encerró en su habitación, presa de una depresión súbita y avasalladora que no podía explicar, pese a haberse librado de semejante bruto. Su declive fue rápido, quizás solo un fin de semana, y un día al llegar de la escuela, ya la llevaban en una camilla cubierta por una sábana blanca.

" _Es tu derecho como alfa",_ le decía su padre.

¿Pero si era esa persona la que lo estaba pidiendo libremente? ¿Qué debía de hacer?

Había escuchado de otros que la marca creaba el vínculo más hermoso, que las dos partes involucradas se volvían uno solo, que compartían experiencias intensas y profundas que no lograría con nadie más.

Saltó de sillón para colgarse de la espalda de Sasuke.

La madre de él la odiaba, pero sabía que no era por su familia o su personalidad despreocupada y casi insultante, la odiaba porque era, de entre todos los prospectos que se había considerado para el menor de sus hijos, el peor.

Karin era la que menos podía ofrecer lo que buscaba desesperadamente: protección. Ella quería un alfa grande que cuidara de su hijo, que pudiera responder y ganar el duelo con otros, que pudiera procurar a la familia que tuvieran y mantenerla a salvo.

Era tan débil que, incluso si le pusiera su marca, cualquier otro podría sobreponer la suya sin ningún problema.

Como si fuera consiente de sus pensamientos, Sasuke levantó las manos sosteniendo sus antebrazos.

—No necesito que cuides de mi —dijo en voz baja—, no quiero un guardaespaldas… quiero una compañera.

—Que par tan raro —respondió sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir de la emoción.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Karin recargó su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke, por encima del collar, donde se supone tenía que hacerlo. Cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma afectado por las píldoras, él se quejaba de que parecía olor de vitaminas, pero aun así le gustaba.

—¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?

Sasuke se quedó en silencio con los ojos cerrados. Asintió con un solo movimiento. Sin importar lo que su familia dijera, lo que le correspondía por ser lo que era. Decidir era un privilegio que no se le había negado del todo, el regalo más grande de su familia que no lo había marginado al olvido o el desprecio, y se iba a aferrar a eso con toda su alma.

—Hagámoslo entonces —respondió Karin introduciendo la llave en el cerrojo.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _No estoy del todo segura del resultado, y me chilla como cuchillo en pizarra un poco el carácter de Sasuke, pero bueno, tiene una familia que le apoya pese a todo, solo que quedar al fondo del barril lo pone de tan mal humor que no alcanza ser tan simpático como Chara, aunque tampoco es un emo vengador._

 _Bueno, se hizo lo que se pudo._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
